


Redstone Burns

by fireredlily



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Burns, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireredlily/pseuds/fireredlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris goes to visit Etho, and Etho burns himself by being a bit careless with some active redstone. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redstone Burns

Nebris couldn't help but let out a soft smile as he peered into the doorway. No wonder Etho hadn't responded when he knocked-- the ninja was completely immersed in his latest redstone contraption. Carefully scattering dust in a straight line, Etho smiled behind his mask as the redstone activated, glowing red and crackling with energy. The sound of pistons firing flooded his ears, and Nebris stepped forward, intent on congratulating Etho on yet another successful build. Etho stood slowly, and began to sway, the effects of not eating or sleeping evident as he toppled over, his bare wrist landing on a redstone torch, where it began to hiss and sear the flesh.

Suddenly wide awake, Etho let out a yell as his nerves registered the pain. Pulling the appendage away quickly, the Canadian whimpered, cradling his wrist to himself as he inched away from the active redstone. Nebris swept forward quickly, all thoughts of surprising the ninja forgotten as he pulled Etho towards him, and away from the dangerous dust. "Easy there, Etho. Deep breaths. I've got you." He slid down along the nearby cobblestone wall into a sitting position, pulling Etho down with him so the silver-haired man was in his lap.

Nebris began to dig frantically through his pockets, thanking Notch that he had been in the Nether just moments ago, collecting glowstone and a few other odds and ends. Redstone was very tricky to neutralize-- water only made it worse, so other means had to be applied. While Nebris wouldn't call himself a redstone expert, he'd played around with the dust enough to know what was needed to deactivate it harmlessly. In his lap, Etho was slowly coming out of his shock, shaking his head as if to rid it of cobwebs as logical thought returned.

Suddenly comprehending that someone had pulled him away from the redstone current, Etho blushed at the realization that he was sitting in someone's lap. Someone with… black pants, and white sneakers. The words spoken to him earlier suddenly registered, and the ninja blinked in surprise as he recognized the owner of the voice.

"Nebris?" Etho turned his head to look at the purple-eyed man in confusion, but Nebris was too busy digging through his pockets to respond. Etho's cheeks were tinged pink as he was reminded of the other man's closeness, able to feel the shifting of his vest as one hand searched through the pockets. His other hand was still wrapped protectively around Etho's torso, holding him in place on his lap, and the silver-haired man fought the urge to squirm in embarrassment. Etho dropped his hands to his lap, focusing his gaze intently on them, trying to think of anything but the stinging pain in his wrist and Nebris' proximity.

"I've got just the thing right here. Fresh from the Nether, so it should work quickly." Nebris finally stopped rummaging through his pockets, pulling out a handful of soul sand. When the purple-eyed man brought the cupped hand, full of soul sand, to rest in the air over his wrist, Etho attempted to pull away. Nebris tightened his grip on the arm around his torso, keeping him there, even as he squirmed. Recognizing the futility of trying to break from Nebris' grasp with his injured arm, Etho let his eyes flicker to Nebris', doubt evident in his eyes. The ninja eyed the powdery substance warily, cradling his wrist again and hiding the burnt skin from sight.

"Soul sand? Really, Nebris?"  
"There's no need to sound so skeptical. I know what I'm doing." When Etho didn't budge, Nebris sighed and brought his free hand up to ruffle the Canadian's silver hair. "C'mon, Etho. It won't hurt, I promise."

Biting his lip, Etho pulled his hand away, revealing his wrist, badly scarred and colored an angry red from the active redstone current coming in contact with the bare flesh. Nebris frowned, carefully sprinkling the soul sand over Etho's wrist, and Etho leaned into his chest, exhaling a sigh of relief as the burning heat in his wrist cooled almost immediately. Nebris chuckled, letting the rest of the sand fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired man, holding him steady. "Feeling better?"

Etho nodded, adrenaline finally fading as his injury stopped throbbing. "Yeah…"  
"You had me worried, you know. What if I hadn't been here when you collapsed like that?"  
Etho ignored the question, not wanting to think about what would have happened if more than his wrist had fallen into the path of the active redstone. Instead, he redirected the conversation to Nebris. "What were you doing here, anyway?"

Nebris shrugged, grinning. "I was looking for you. You said something interesting the other day, about some PVP project you were working on for the server. What was it you were calling it… the Death Games?" The purple-eyed man watched as Etho suddenly became animated again, his face brightening as he chattered about his idea. The redstone incident was completely forgotten about for the time being, and Nebris followed the rapidly-changing expressions, nodding and smiling in all the right places as Etho spoke about golden armor and weapons with different types of enchantments.

The two stayed like that for a while, Etho talking and sounding out his ideas while Nebris listened patiently, chiming in with suggestions or reassurances when needed, only stopping the conversation when Etho's stomach rumbled. Etho leapt up from Nebris' lap, his face pink as Nebris chuckled, rising from his own spot on the ground. The two ventured out into the daylight, bidding farewell to one another as they went their separate ways.

Nebris couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he watched Etho walk away, a spring in his step. He'd have to keep an eye on the ninja for a while, and make sure he took better care of himself. And if it gave him another excuse to visit him on a daily basis? Well, that was just a happy coincidence.


End file.
